Terrible Things
by S.B.N.O
Summary: This is a fic I wrote from listening to a song.
1. Miserable Things Happen

I own nothing. The song Terrible things inspired this story. I don't own the characters or the song.

* * *

Kiba looked down at his son and smiled. "By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly was all I could think. That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dream. The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen."  
His son scooted closer to listen. "That's when she said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice, you're staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me." Now son, I'm only telling you this...Because life, can do terrible things."  
His son looked at him confused. Kiba rustled his hair.  
"Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink,and we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything. Too young to notice, and too dumb to care Love was a story, that couldn't compare. I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you, please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?" Kiba said as his son smiled at him. "Now son, I'm only telling you this...Because life, can do terrible things. You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray that God, shows you differently."  
"She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing? It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please, don't be sad now, I really believe You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Slow, so slow I fell to the ground, on my knees," Kiba said starting to cry. He looked at his son who had tears in his eyes and continued. "So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose to walk away, walk away, don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you. Now son, I'm only telling you this...Because life, can do terrible things."

* * *

Ok. I own nothing again. I wrote this because I heard the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade and got sad. So I wrote this and felt happy again. The lyrics belong to Mayday Parade. Not me.


	2. I'd Give anything to Fall in Love Truly

"Daddy, daddy, I wanna know more about mama," Kiba's son said eagerly. Kiba smiled and looked at him. He patted his lap. His son hopped up and sat on his dad. "Start when you met."

" Well, it all started at college," Kiba said smiling.

_The story begins_

Kiba smiled as he picked up his box and walked into the building. He looked for his room dodging flying objects. He sighed in relief as he found it. He walked in and looked around. Kiba jumped as the door closed behind him. He turned to see a boy his age with pale skin, spiky dark hair, and black sunglasses. "Hey, my name is Kiba. I'll be your new roommate."

"Shino," the boy answered quietly. Kiba nodded. They shook. Kiba dropped his box on the bed opposite the window. He sighed as he looked around. There was a mini fridge, a bug terrarium, a microwave and a picture on the nightstand by the other bed. "So, what classes do you have?"

"I have economics, Statistics, Computer Programming, Calculus I, Financial Planning, Management, and Football. You?" Kiba asked as Shino pulled out his schedule.**  
**

"I have the same, save for football. Instead, I have entomology. I study insects. But for now we are still getting settled," Shino said moving sodas and energy drinks from his bag to the mini fridge. Kiba nodded.

"Why don't I buy lunch so we can talk some more?" Kiba said helping Shino. They put all the drinks into the mini fridge and left the room. Kiba laughed at something Shino said. He accidentally bumped into someone. He turned. "Hey, sorry. My bad. I didn't see you there."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the girl. Kiba looked at her blushing. She was pale with long navy blue hair, big white eyes, a purple jacket covering her torso, and smelled amazing. Kiba just looked at her in amazement. She went wide eyed and turned away fidgeting. Kiba was pulled out of his day dream as he was pulled in the opposite direction of the girl. Kiba looked at Shino.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily. Shino stopped and turned to him.

"Unless you get past her uber protective cousin you can't go out with her. And with how I've seen you behave you wouldn't make it," Shino said quickly. Kiba looked at the ground and sighed. He looked back at the building to see her leaving with two other people. One had pale skin, dark brown hair, and eyes like the girl's. He chuckled. Shino looked at him annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't even ask her name," Kiba said smiling and shaking his head. Shino sighed in defeat. He and Kiba got into his car and went to lunch.

_One week later_

Kiba stared around bordely as the teacher went on in the lecture. He caught himself staring at Hinata again. He had asked her name when they came into class at the same time a week ago. Kiba smiled until the bell rang. He shook his head and looked around. Everyone had their stuff and was leaving. He got his stuff and left. On the way out someone walked next to him. "Kiba can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice, you're staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

"I-I, uh yeah. Could we maybe go on a date sometime?" Kiba asked as she nodded.


	3. Most of the Time we had to much to Drink

Kiba smiled as he and Hinata chugged their slammed their empty cans onto the table and looked at Shino. He pointed to Hinata. Kiba smiled. They hugged each other laughing. They looked around as a glass shattered. Kiba smirked and pulled Hinata outside. She smiled and turned to him. "Hinata, before I met you I thought college would be a total bore. These last three years were so much fun. Now I wish it would never end. Thank you."

"Oh K-Kiba, I-I don't know what to say. Thank y-you," Hinata said as her face turned red. They walked around the pond for the rest of the night. Kiba yawned and Hinata giggled. "M-maybe we s-should go t-to sleep K-Kiba."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Kiba said as they walked towards the dorms. They said bye to each other through a small kiss and headed separate ways. Kiba moaned as something hit his head. "Noooooooooo, five more minutes."

"If you sleep for five more minutes you'll be late for class. Then you won't be able give your girlfriend her present," a voice said. Kiba flew out of bed, dressed, brushed his teeth, and was out the door before Shino knew what happened. Then he came back in and grabbed a small box. He ran back out. Kiba made it right before the class started. He sighed and smiled as he sat next to Hinata. Half way through the lesson he carefully passed her the box. She looked at it and smiled. 'Open it carefully,' Kiba mouthed. She opened it and two things were inside. one was a silver locket with a swirl design flowing all around it. She smiled and put it on. She went to grab the other box when Kiba stopped her. 'Later,' he mouthed again. She smiled and nodded. She opened the locket and a small paper rose on a string fell out. She also put it on. Kiba smiled. After class she smiled as he came out.

"Do you like them?" Kiba asked nervously. Hinata tackled him to the wall in a hug and kiss. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I love them! Where did you get the locket? I've never seen one like that," Hinata said looking at it again. Kiba looked at the floor.

"Well, I made it with my dad when I was young. He had a black smith place. So he took me and i made that after i carved the mold," Kiba said smiling and scratching the back of his head. Hinata smiled and kissed him again. They both jumped as the bell rang. The couple looked at each other and ran off to class. Later on in the night, Kiba pulled Hinata and blind folded her. She felt around for his hand. He grabbed it and pulled her. She gasped and ran into him as he stopped. "Ok. You can sit down."

"K-Kiba where are we?" Hinata asked as he took off the blindfold. She looked around almost crying. They were sitting on a blanket with candles and a bottle of wine. She looked at Kiba as a tear fell down her face. Kiba smiled and wiped the face and gently kissed her. She jumped away from him as he opened the wine. They laughed as he poured two glasses. She took one and stared into Kiba's eyes. Hours later they had finished the bottle of wine and were staring up at the stars laughing. "Thank you Kiba. This is the first time anyone has ever done this for me."

"No problem. Hey Hinata look it's the capricornus constellation. Isn't that your sign?" Kiba asked pointing. Hinata giggled nervously and nodded. Then she pointed.

"Is that the cancer constellation? That's your sign right?" Hinata asked as Kiba turned his head.

"Yeah. That's it. Nice job Hinata," Kiba said happily. He turned on his side to look at her. She looked to the side and turned red. "Hey Hinata, you still have that box i gave you right?"

"Y-yes, it's right here," Hinata said pulling the box out of her pocket. She gave it to Kiba and he opened it. He dumped out a small ring box and got up into a kneeling position. Hinata sat up. "K-Kiba?"

"Hinata, I know this is sudden, and we're still in college, but I don't want to separated from you. You know that I love you, will you marry me, Hinata?" Kiba asked as he opened the box to reveal an amethyst ring. Hinata gasped and nodded. He smiled and slipped the ring onto her slim finger. She looked at it and hugged him. Kiba smiled and kissed Hinata. She pulled away and put her head to his smiling.


End file.
